Sir
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Jack tries to get Ianto to stop calling him ‘sir’ with interesting results. Oneshot. Established Janto. Reviews are appreciated!


"Sir"

Fandom: Torchwood  
Pairing: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance. Fluff. Humour (I hope!)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Established M/M relationship. Sex.  
Length: 1,729 words.  
Summary: Jack tries to get Ianto to stop calling him 'sir' with interesting results. Reviews are appreciated! Xx

* * *

"Tea, sir?" Ianto Jones asked, appearing from the shadows of the Torchwood hub directly behind his boss.

"What have I told you about calling me sir?" Captain Jack Harkness replied good naturedly, a sparkle in his bright blue eyes.

Ianto stepped closer to his superior and lover, his lips close to the other man's ear. "That it turns you on," He paused. "Sir,"

Jack fought against the shiver that ran through his body from Ianto's breath on his hypersensitive neck.

"No, Ianto, I told you not to call me 'sir' anymore." He replied, exasperated with the younger man.

"Oh, sorry sir, won't happen again, sir." Ianto replied cheekily, producing a cup of tea for his boss almost out of thin air.

"Thank you, Ianto." Jack replied with a smile, taking a sip of the hot liquid and wondering how Ianto managed to make tea so...sexually.

"No problem, sir." With one last impish grin, Ianto turned and walked away, feeling Jack's eyes on him the whole time.

* * *

"Are you reading to leave, sir?" Ianto asked once everyone else had gone home. They had driven to work together than morning, so Ianto assumed that they would also be leaving together.

Jack looked up at Ianto, a thoughtful look in his intense blue eyes. Ianto wasn't sure if he liked that look or not, it appeared that Jack was plotting something and for now the younger man wasn't sure he was going to like whatever the captain had up his sleeve.

"I've still got some work to finish, Yan." Jack said, taking in the work in front of him with a sweep of one arm.

"It can wait, can't it?" Ianto asked hopefully, stepping closer to his lover.

Jack shrugged, glad that from his position, Ianto couldn't see the playful smirk on his face. "I don't know..." He said slowly. "But I have an idea..."

"Oh, yes," Ianto replied eagerly, dismissing his earlier reservations about what Jack may or may not have been planning. "What's that, sir?" He asked, when Jack didn't start to speak.

"I want to try an experiment," Jack began, still speaking slowly, in a low tone that had Ianto hooked to his every word. "I want to see if you can go a whole week without sex," Ianto forced back a light gasp at this. "And a whole week without calling me 'sir'."

"But, Jack." Ianto said carefully. "Why?"

Jack turned around to face Ianto now, taking both of his hands. He looked up into Ianto's blue-grey eyes and the younger man was almost certain he saw love reflected in Jack's gaze. "Because I don't want you to think of me as your boss, and I certainly don't want to think of you as my employee."

Ianto smiled slightly. "But a whole week without sex, sir?"

Jack grinned cheekily, pushing aside the thought of how unbearable a week without sex with Ianto would be. "I've got to give you some motivation."

Ianto sighed. "As you wish," He leaned down and kissed Jack on soundly on the mouth. "I'll be going then, see you tomorrow." He paused. "Jack."

* * *

As the evening passed, Jack was seriously beginning to regret his 'experiment' but if it stopped Ianto calling 'him' sir _all_ the time, maybe it was worth it. Still part of him, especially one part in particular, was longing for Ianto's warm body beside his, for the younger man's kiss and adoring gaze. He pushed those thoughts away, knowing they would do him no good.

* * *

The next morning, Ianto arrived at work before any of the other members of the Torchwood team.

"Morning Jack," He smiled radiantly, walking over to start a pot of coffee.

"Morning Ianto," Jack replied, joining him and taking two mugs out for their coffee.

"Sleep well?" Ianto asked pleasantly, astounding Jack once more with how natural he was being. Jack had been prepared for sulking, pleading or even libido fuelled angry Ianto, or maybe he'd just been hoping for that, but he had certainly not expected this.

"Yes, thank you." Jack replied, determined to play along with whatever charade Ianto had going here. "And yourself?"

"Not bad," Ianto said, shrugging one shoulder. He turned around to face Jack, trying to keep his face void of all emotion. "I've slept better though."

Jack tried to ignore the tremor that worked its way through his body at Ianto's words. He should have known that the Welshman wouldn't take Jack's 'experiment' lying down, so to speak. Jack kicked himself for not preparing himself for this; for not knowing his lover better.

"C'mere." Jack half growled, feeling distinctly primal. Ianto looked at him in surprise, dropping the teaspoon he had been holding. Jack closed the space between the two of them in a millisecond, crushing his lips to Ianto's unsuspecting mouth. He felt the younger man respond to the kiss, but he was the first to pull away.

"Is that allowed..." He struggled for a moment. "Jack?"

Jack smiled, resting his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "I think we can make some exceptions, don't you?" He said, before picking up his mug of coffee and heading for his office, leaving Ianto possibly more bewildered and confused than before.

* * *

The week passed a little less slowly than Jack had bargained for, and he was thankful for that. Just seeing Ianto every day, looking possibly even more delicious than ever in his immaculate suits and matching ties. At one point, late on Wednesday afternoon, Ianto was looking so delectable that Jack could have dragged him off to his office right then and there, even though Gwen, Tosh and Owen would have to witness their unceremonious exit. Ianto's behaviour appeared much more restrained, but Jack was convinced that it was just a front to prove that he could pass Jack's assignment with flying colours. Jack was touched by Ianto's dedication, even if it was making this week somewhat unbearable.

* * *

Ianto looked at the calendar hanging on the wall near the coffee machine and frowned. How could it only be Thursday morning, he could have sworn it was Friday already. He sighed, making his coffee a little weaker than usual, the extra caffeine was exactly what he _didn't_ need right now. Not if he was supposed to control himself around Jack for another two days.

Still, he was just a little bit proud of himself. After all he had survived four whole days and nights without anything more than a chaste kiss from Jack and the occasional touch. He had almost managed to not call Jack 'sir' at any point. There had been a few instances when he stumbled over his words, only remembering at the last minute to refer to his boss as Jack. He didn't know whether the captain had informed any of the other Torchwood members about their 'experiment' in any way but every time he came close to referring to Jack as 'sir', the rest of the team tried, and often failed, to hide their faint amusement. Including Jack; especially Jack. Ianto was determined to last a whole week without calling him 'sir' and when he completed the task, he was going to find his own very unique way of paying him back.

* * *

On Monday morning, Ianto was at work early again, and not surprised Jack already up and about, prowling around the hub.

"Good morning," Ianto said as breezily as possible, but by now the week of abstinence was weighing heavily on him.

Jack looked visibly relieved when he saw Ianto and had to control the impulse to rush towards the younger man. Instead he smirked slightly and repeated the greeting. Ianto crossed the room to where Jack stood, and kissed the captain tenderly, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Jack let himself be kissed, responding to Ianto's hungry mouth on his. Ianto was the first to break the kiss, instead he trailed little kisses down his throat until he reached Jack's ear.

"I'm going to get you for this later," The Welshman promised, pulling away from Jack and straightening out his clothes.

Before Ianto could get away though, Jack grabbed him by the wrist. He pulled Ianto back towards him and leaned in towards his ear in a similar fashion. "I'm counting on it."

With desire dancing through his Armani clad body, Ianto made his escape and headed for the coffee machine, praying that he'd manage to get through this day.

* * *

Jack sent his team home early that day much to their surprise. However, they were all grateful for the time off, so didn't dispute Jack's decision. The three of them trooped out of the hub, leaving Ianto and Jack alone. A week of waiting made Jack want to take Ianto right here in his quarters but the thought of lying with Ianto in a proper bed was more appealing. Especially as they had a whole lot of making up to do.

Jack approached Ianto, who was placing the last of the team's mugs on the draining board.

"Ready to go, Yan?" He asked, startling the younger man but he soon overcame the shock and nodded eagerly.

"Let's go," He agreed. "Jack."

They barely made it back to Ianto's place, Jack having nearly crashed the SUV as his lover's hand traced his way up his thigh.

"Jesus Ianto, do you want to get home in one piece or not?" Jack had asked, more than once.

But eventually, they made their way inside, clothes discarded and left to fall to the ground, as they made their way to Ianto's bedroom.

* * *

A good while later, with Ianto curled into his side, Jack kissed the younger man's shoulder.

"Remind me never to repeat that experiment again." Jack said, only half joking, as he struggled to breathe normally again.

Ianto chuckled beside him, the sound rumbling through Jack's chest.

"Believe me, I will." He settled himself back into Jack's body, letting him wrap his arms around him.

"Go to sleep, Yan," Jack said, breaking a comfortable silence that had been stretching out between them. He had glanced at the alarm clock on Ianto's bedside table and saw that they didn't have long before both of them needed to be getting up for work. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ianto mumbled, body and mind both sated and exhausted. "Sir."

Just before he succumbed to the call of sleep, Ianto was sure he heard Jack snigger with laughter.


End file.
